The Dream
by ChocoholixAnonomous
Summary: Matt and Mello both keep having weird dreams about each other, where they try and confess, but then something goes wrong. Will they ever be able to admit that they love each other in the real world? Mostly humourfic. Some L/BB, lots of anti Near/Mello :D
1. Like Alice in Wonderland

Okay, I know I ought to be working on my other story, but I just got this idea in my head and I NEED TO USE IT! arrgh... Inspiration came from personal experience...except different...anyways, I hope you like it, etc etc. luv ChochoholixAnonomous

* * *

**Like Alice in Wonderland**

**

* * *

**Matt rolled over, facing the wall instead of Mello, asleep on the other side of the room.

He closed his eyes.

_..."Alright everyone. Remember, you've got to feel the connection, the bonds of trust and love between you and your partner. Now, face each other..." Matt looked up, and met Mello's steely gaze. _

_"I don't know why we're here." his best friend hissed at him, earning him a reproving look from the woman who was obviously in charge. Matt shrugged, having no idea himself. But that wasn't true; really, it was all his idea. Because today, definitely today, he would confess to Mello the feelings that had been building up inside him since the day they'd first met. _

_"Now, take your partner's hands..." Matt grabbed Mello's hands shyly, avoiding his gaze. "...and place one of them in your back pocket." Matt heard Mello make a funny, strangled kind of sound, and he knew why; Mello's leather pants (SEXY AS HELL) hardly had room for _him _in there, and fitting a hand or two in his back pocket was nigh impossible. _

_But Matt managed it, somehow. He knew that he was blushing as Mello did the same to him, stuffing their intertwined hands down his pocket. He felt a funny pulse beating somewhere inside him as Mello's hand brushed against his butt. He cleared his throat and looked around a bit. The whole room was a little odd, come to think of it. _

_The paint on two walls was purple, but on the other two walls, it was red. There was confetti on the floor and dangeling Valentine hearts from the ceiling, which some of the taller people kept hitting their heads on. The other people in the big circle of couples were also quite strange. There was a man who had to be seven feet tall with a woman who only came up to his hips, a weird guy with long white hair grovelling at the feet of a guy with black hair in a schoolgirl uniform, and a tall guy with silvery hair clutching a huge teddybear in one hand, and practically molesting his partner, a shorter teen with spiky brown hair and big green eyes. _

_Odd._

_ Matt focused his attention on the speaker again, who seemed to be wearing a large bunny costume, but she wasn't saying anything; she was correcting the hand-on-butt positions of the other groups. Matt felt a jolt in his stomach as Mello suddenly squeezed his ass. He turned to face him, blushing slightly. Mello was watching him, a deadpanned expression on his pretty face. _

_"Geez, you've been zoning out forever!" Mello complained, tossing his blonde hair as he looked scornfully around. _

_"There's no chocolate here, is there?" he asked, downcast. Matt sighed, and reluctantly removed his hand from Mello's back pocket, where it had been shyly hanging out. _

_"I've got some." he said, surprising himself; since when did _he _carry chocolate around? He dug in his vest pocket, finally pulling out a half-eaten dark chocolate bar. He grinned as he watched Mello nearly salivating with hunger. _

_"Kay, here" Matt said, placing a piece in front of Mello's mouth. The blonde looked up at him, testing, for a second, before opening his mouth. Matt popped the chocolate in, and shoved the rest of the bar back into his pocket. _

_"No, no, no! You've got to stay connected! Spiritually _and _physically!" the squat lady in charge was suddenly at Mello's shoulder, making Matt jump. _

_"Here," the woman said, rather tenderly, as she took Matt's hand from his vest pocket and guided it to Mello's back pocket. "My, it's tight in there!" she giggled before shoving Matt's hand down inside. Mello yelped as Matt's hand was buried into the tight, warm space. _

_Just the feeling of Mello's butt under his hand, barely one layer of leather separating them, was enough to make Matt lose focus. He suddenly snapped back into reality after imagining a rather hot scene where Mello wasn't wearing pants, when the woman in the bunny suit spoke into her microphone again. _

_"Alright, now; open your hearts!" she cried shrilly, pressing a button on a pink remote. Suddenly, quiet music began streaming through several heart-shaped speakers around the room. Matt almost choked when he recognized the Titanic theme's imploring melody invading his ears. _

_"And now, ladies, gentlemen- The moment you've all been waiting for!" the woman, whose name, Matt suddenly realized, must be Dolly (because everybody like that is called Dolly. It's like a rule), cried out joyfully. Mello gave Matt a sideways glance that clearly stated 'oh, shit, here it comes'. _

_"CUPID'S CONFESSION! So, let's start with the youngest person in each pair: that person must share a secret that they've NEVER told their partner before! Something that they know the other person will want to hear. Then the other person goes, same thing. It's a beautiful way to break any ice in a relationship!" Dolly cried out, one fist clenched, tears streaming down her sparkly eyes. The phrase 'epic face' came into Matt's mind as he watched her. _

_"GOOOOOOO!" she sang (yes, _sang_), and immediately one person from each of the couples around them began blubbering on about something. Matt looked at Mello who looked back, expectantly. _

_"Get to it, LB." Mello said jokingly, and Matt sighed. This was it. The moment he'd been waiting for his whole life. Well, most of his life._

_ "Mello...I have always, always, always...been in love with you." he said, bit his lip, and looked up. _

_Mello's head had been replaced by a hippo's._

"AAAAAAAGH!"

Matt's eyes snapped open. He was safe, in his room, and Mello was sitting next to him, staring.

"You okay, Matt? I think you had a nightmare." he said, sounding concerned. Matt stared at him for a second, taking in his lack of a shirt, and his ruffled hair.

"Um, yeah...I...I'm sorry I woke you up..." Matt mumbled, blushing furiously as he remembered what he'd just confessed to Mello..._in his dream._

"Okay..." Mello said uncertainly, before hopping off Matt's bed and returning to his own.

"'Night". he said. "Goodnight..." Matt responded in a muffled voice, his face buried in a pillow.

_Weird dream..._ _  
_


	2. The Dream Takes you by the Hand

So I hope you guys liked the last chapter...I'm uploading a lot at once, just because each of them are so short. These are probably gonna alternate between Matt (hearts) and Mello (hearts!) just for fun. Hope you like! Oh yeah, I don't own Death Note, and this chapter is largely based on 'My Boyfriend's Back from Alvin and the Chipmunks (Raveonettes), which I also don't own. :P

* * *

**The dream takes you by the hand**

**

* * *

**

Mello rolled over, grinning as Matt hit his head on the lamp -again-, and snuggled into his blankets, listening to Matt do the same.

He closed his eyes.

_"Okay errbody! Let's take this muthaf***** to another LEVELLL!" _

_Mello was jumping up and down, screaming along with everybody else. He glanced around the gym, taking in the confetti, balloons taped to the walls, large stars covering the basketball hoops, and wall-to-wall streamers. He figured that he must be at some kind of school dance. Judging by the height and puberty levels of everyone around him...he must be at a grade seven grad dance._

_ The balding DJ was flinging glo-sticks into the crowd, and trying to get everybody to do a line-dance. He was failing. Mello suddenly wondered why a DJ would swear at a grade seven dance, but he dismissed the thought; they probably knew more swears than him anyways. _

_"MELLO!" Mello looked around upon hearing his name. He couldn't see anything in the weird dance fog that had clouded around him. _

_"MELLOO!" he suddenly recognized Matt's voice, and for some inexplicable reason, he felt warmth bubbling up inside him, like he'd drunk some Butterbeer. Oh my. Mello suddenly froze; did he just make a Harry Potter reference? What was he coming to? He suddenly laughed and began jumping up and down like a maniac, yelling out Matt's name. _

_"TIME WARP!" The DJ called out, and suddenly they were all flinging themselves around and pelvic-thrusting and doing who-knows-what. At the end, they all sank to the ground, having supposedly 'Time Warped' successfully. Mello got up, his legs suddenly stiff, and realized that the gym had changed! The DJ was gone, and there were kids in wheelchairs randomly dancing with hulahoops._

_ He looked down in surprise, to discover that his sexy leather pants were gone! In their place was a poofy black poodle skirt. Embarrassing. Suddenly he heard an evil snicker, and the hulahoop that he hadn't been holding before, was suddenly wrenched out of his hands. _

_He looked up, and saw Near. _

_He froze. _

_Near. was. taller. than. him. _

_And was wearing a leather jacket. _

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!_

_ "Give it back, you creep!" he snapped, but Near just laughed. Suddenly, the gym doors burst from their hinges, and flew across the room, killing a table full of punch. It screamed and keeled over, punch leaking from it. A handy police officer came over and began to outline it in chalk. Ignoring that, Mello looked over to the source of the trouble: a motorcycle (his!) was at the door, with a silhouette that Mello definitely recognized sitting astride it. _

_"Go ahead, make my day...Try to touch my woman!" Matt's voice called out, and Near began to run. Mello was a little ticked at being referred to as a woman, but on the whole...totally happy that Matt was there. Suddenly, music began to play. _

_"My boyfriend's back, and you're gonna be in trouble!" he sang, pointing at Near, who kept running, hulahoop in hand. Suddenly, L and Beyond Birthday jumped out from a janitor's closet...what were they doing in there, anyways...and began to sing, too, furiously chasing Near, who was screaming._

_ "Hey la, Hey la! My boyfriend's back!" Mello laughed as Matt began chasing Near around the gym, scattering innocent bystanders left, right, and center. _

_"If you see him come, better cut out on the double!" he sang, trotting after them, in a most un-Mello like fashion. Damn this stupid skirt! Beyond Birthday and L both began to fling cake and strawberry jam at Near as he past, still singing. _

_"Hey la, hey la! My boyfriend's back!" Mello jumped up onto the stage (when did that get there...?) and sang into the mic. _

_"You've been spreading lies that I was untrue!" Beyond and L jumped up behind him, taking the back-up singer's mics. _

_"Hey la, hey la! My boyfriend's back!" Mello grinned as Matt revved the engine threateningly, making Near scream and run faster. _

_"Look out now, 'cause he's comin' after you!" _

_"Hey la, hey la! My boyfriend's back!" Mello laughed, and Near was suddenly dangling on the chandelier...when did that get there?...as Matt spraypainted his butt pink._

_ "He's been gone for such a long time!" _

_"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!" _

_"Now he's back and things will be fine!" _

_"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!"_

_ "You're gonna be sorry you were ever born!" _

_"Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!" Matt was now chasing Near around with a remote-control helicopter. _

_"'Cause he's kinda big, and he's awful strong!"_

_ "Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back!" Mello jumped off the stage, snatching photoshopped pictures of him and Near kissing off the walls. (when did _those _get there?) _

_"Hey! He knows I wasn't cheatin'!" he sang, as Beyond and L (who were also in skirts...) danced around. _

_"Now you're gonna get a beatin'!" Mello sang, jumping up and getting a piggyback from Matt, as Near ran around screaming, the little helicopter making gunshot sounds as it hurtled after him. _

_"What made you think he'd believe all your lies? You're a big boy now, but he'll cut you down a size...wait and see!" Mello said, smirking, and suddenly Near was just as short as he normally was. All's right in the world, once again. Mello ran his hands through Matt's hair, and bent over, burying his face in Matt's neck, breathing in his scent, as he'd always, always wanted to. _

_"My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation..."_

_ "Hey la, hey la! My boyfriend's back!" _

_"If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation!" Near suddenly vanished in a poof of tropical smoke. _

_"Hey la, hey la! My boyfriend's back!" Beyond and L chorused, disappearing back into the janitor's closet with a slam of the door._

_ Mello slid off of Matt, and gazed at him, shy for the first time in his life. Matt looked...so...hot...in leather. Matt slid his orange goggles up his face, and grinned. _

_"I'm your boyfriend? Since when?" he asked jokingly. Mello felt a pang in his chest, but ignored it, grabbing Matt by the collar of his leather jacket, pulling him close. _

_"Since now..." he breathed, and pressed his lips to Matt's. _

_Win moment. Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes AAAAAIIIEEEE WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT! Omg omg omg omg omg...TRIUMPH! Party over here, Ooh Ooh! PArty over there, Ooh Ooh! AIAIAIAIAIAYYY! Uh huh, Uh huh, Uh huh! YEsssss! Hero! YAYAYAYAYAAY_

_Mello pulled away, smiling and blushing slightly, to find..._

_That he'd just kissed Near._

_ Oh hell._

"AAIIGHH!" Mello's eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat, shaking. Matt was staring anxiously at him.

"You okay?" he asked. Mello shuddered, but nodded.

"Y...Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay..." Matt said, biting his lip.

"Go back to sleep, Matty. I'm fine." Mello said, still shaking. Matt did as he was told, but Mello could feel his eyes on him as he rolled over, determined _never _to _ever _think of that...dream-kiss..._ever ever ever _again.

Ever.

_Weird dream..._


	3. Inside Emotions that you Might Not Feel

So I hope that last chapter was okay...I'm writing like four chapters before updating, 'cuz they're so short! :) Kay, this chapter was inspired by a dream I had a while ago, and...trust me, it's epic. Yes. Don't own death note, but I do own my subconscious...I hope...(looks around wildly in case of foreign entities owning subconscious...) oh yeah, don't own Just Lose It by Eminem, which is used in this...

* * *

**Inside emotions that you might not feel**

**

* * *

**

"Goodnight, Matty." Mello mumbled through his pillow. Matt grinned and rolled over, punching his pillow into a more comfortable position. "'Night Mells."

He closed his eyes.

_He was running down a street in London. He wondered how he knew where he was going. "Watch it!" he shouted to a cluster of people ahead as he barged through, running at break-neck speed. He had to get there, before they said 'I do'...no matter what! He flung himself across a street, dodging cars that honked and swerved, zipping through shoppers, around trees, over park benches... Finally, he arrived at the chapel, his tux open, his hair askew. But none of that mattered. He shoved his invitation to the doorman, and walked inside, grabbing a seat in the back row. He listened intently to the priest, trying to figure out how far into the service they were. _

_"Guess who's back? Back again...Shady's back...Tell a friend... Now everyone report to the church hall, to the church hall, to the church hall. Now everyone report to the church hall...alright stop! Marriage time."_

_ Matt's jaw dropped. Not only was he on time (how did that happen? It was supposed to have started an hour ago...) but Eminem was the priest. Oh my. He raised his eyes to the three people standing at the altar. Eminem, in a priest's outfit. That's just too weird to...okay, nevermind. Then there was Near, short, albino, playing with a Transformer. And he wasn't even standing, the slacker. He was in a loose-fitting tux. Surprising, instead of pj's. Mello was standing next to him, with a bouquet in his hands, a veil on his head, and a big poofy wedding dress spilling around him. The top was tight and corseted, and the skirt billowed out around him. Matt felt a sting of hurt and betrayel, remembering how he had learned about the wedding; by receiving an invitation. He looked up again as Eminem began the sermon. Oh my..._

_"C'mere fiances, on these steps. Guess who's voted your new class rep? And I don't mean rep as in a new case of repetiton, parent's permission. AHAHAHA! No worries, hubby's got a brand new bag of toys. What else could he possibly do to make noise? Bet you've touched on everything on your new wife-boy. That's not a stab at Matthew- that's just a metaphor, he's just psycho. He goes a little bit crazy sometimes, he gets a little late with his bedtimes." _

_Matt stared up at Eminem, who winked at him. Mello turned slightly, but seemed to steel himself, force himself not to look. He probably knew it was Matt. _

_"Good God, dip, do a little slide, bend down, touch your toes and just glide to the ceiling of the church hall, witness me marry this hoe, to this dude, think his name's Moe. Nobody's gonna know, who'd see ya? Give a little 'I do' it's okay. Oops, the bride's s'posed to say that. As a bonus, gimme a mexican hat. Now I'm gonna make you wed, you're not dead, yeah girl F me instead...Woops I mean boy, boy, boy, boy...hey that's my favourite toy!" _

_Matt glanced up again. Seemed that Eminem had mistaken Mello for a girl. Silly. _

_"Alright, get married. AHAHAHA!_ _Get married. AHAHAH! Get strung. AHAHAHA! With tongue. AHAHAHA! Oh baby, baby." _

_Matt could tell that the 'speak now' part was coming up soon. He started clenching and unclenching his fists. Suddenly he wondered who else was watching the service, because he'd had the impression that the church hall was full, but he didn't know who would fill it; Mello and Near, like himself, had no family left. He glanced up, and saw that the first four rows were full of mimes. L, Beyond Birthday, and Linda were behind them, with a guy who looked like he could be a Abercrombie and Fitch model. He sure was dressed like it. _

_"It's Friday, and it's my day, have a Honeymoon all the way to Sunday, __maybe till Monday, I don't know what day. So long as you're married first, it's okay! This robe's kinda breezy, got me feelin' queasy. But I gotta wrap this up, just in case, y'know. Somebody bursts in here, like in a Greek Tragedy. Here goes, Matthew! Fucking Speak Now." _

_Matt stood up and began walking down the ailse, everything from his toes to his fingertips was numb, but he began talking, his mind whirling with thoughts like; SHUT UP! If you turn around now, you can make a run for it! Don't think, just run! Run! C'mon, before thay see you! But he didn't listen. _

_"S'cuse me, Slim. I don't mean to sound like a jerk, but Mells, fuck this, c'mon, gimme a little smirk. Could you ditch this whole thing and come marry me? Kiss me, maybe fuck my brains out? Yeah? Now what'cha say, man, will'you be mine?" _

_Matt tensed, knowing that everybody was staring at him. He couldn't BELIEVE he'd done the whole cheesy speak-now thing. He should have just been Mello's boyfriend, the 'other guy'. But no. Suddenly Near spoke up. _

_"Matt, you must be up out your mind." Suddenly the reality of what I was doing came crashing down. Ouch. _

_"Near! My goggles...blind! I'm just tryin' to unwind, now I'm..." _

_Now I'm trotting back to my seat in shame and humiliation. Eminem cleared his throat. _

_"Now I'm gonna make you wed, get in bed, go elope with Red. Oops I mean don't...don't, don't, don't. But you know you are his world.." Matt looked up. _

_Eminem was clearly trying to make Mello leave Near at the altar. As humiliating and crazy as it was...Matt grinned. Somehow, this was fun. Mello looked apeshit pissed. Then he reached under his wedding dress, and grabbed a bar of chocolate from his garter. He snapped off a bite. And his expression changed to one of total amusement. He turned around, ignoring Near's high-pitched pleas, and began 'Vogue'ing down the aisle, while Eminem continued to serenade; _

_"Alright now elope. AHAHAHA! Just elope. AHAHAHA! Go crazy. AHAHAHA! Oh baby AHA Oh baby, baby..." Mello jumped into Matt's arms, and Matt looked breathlessly into the bride's eyes. "Kiss me, Matty." Mello sighed, his breath fresh with chocolate. Matt obeyed. _

_They broke apart, and Matt looked, horror-struck, at Eminem. _

_"UMmnnmn, touch my body. Umnmnm, touch my body. Ooh boy, touch my body. I mean...boy...just touch my body.."_

_Oh fucking hell._

Matt woke up, not yelling this time. Just feeling pretty ill. He opened his eyes and found Mello, thankfully not wearing a wedding dress, staring down at him.

"What?" Matt asked uncertainly. Mello grinned.

"You were rapping in your sleep, Matty. You sounded ridiculous." he giggled, a most un-Mello-like thing to do. Matt flopped back down on the pillows.

"Never fear, Mello...I'm not gonna be a rapper when I grow up. It's too...weird." he said, and Mello laughed.

_Weird dream._


	4. If by some Notion the Dream was Not Real

Thanks to last place for the 1st review for this story! Glad you liked it ;) I'm gonna upload pretty quickly for this story, since each chapter's pretty short! So...here's the next one! As usual, don't own Death Note, boohoohoo...also, I don't own Play by Krooked K, but I love that song!

* * *

**If by some notion the dream was not real**

**

* * *

**Mello tugged his black sweatshirt off and slung it to the floor. _Tonight..._he thought grimly, listening to Matt get changed on the other side of the room, _Tonight I am _not _going to dream about Matt. Or about anything remotely related to him. I...I am going to dream of CHOCOLATE! Yeah! _

"You okay, Mells? You look...a little gung-ho-ish. Lemme guess, you're thinking about chocolate." Matt said, grinning. Mello immediately wiped the triumphantly psychotic grin off his face, surprised that Matt was so intuitive so late at night.

"Yeah, yeah." he muttered, and Matt laughed.

"It's okay, silly. I bet I look like that when I play videogames." he said, chuckling. Mello shook his head, but didn't say anything. He was thinking that Matt didn't look psychotic when he was gaming, he looked sexy. He mentally slapped himself. He was determined _not _to think about Matt like that. Because, if Matt ever found out what Mello felt about him, he'd freak out. In a bad way.

"Night Matty."

"G'night Mells." Matt replied as Mello flopped down onto his bed. If Matt ever, _ever _found out about the dreams he was having...Mello shook his head. He didn't know _what _he'd do. He sighed and kicked the blanket off of his feet, like usual.

He closed his eyes.

_"Matt?" Mello called, walking around the abandoned third floor of Wammy's house._

_ "Matty? Where are you?" The hallways were dark, and the rooms were all locked. He turned a corner, and spotted a room at the end of the hall with light coming from under the door. _

_"Matt? Matt are you there? What are you doing in-" Mello broke of, a wave of surprise washing over him as he realized that the light was coming from..._

_Beyond Birthday's ex-room. _

_Room thirteen-thirteen. _

_13 13. _

_B B. _

_Mello had always wondered if that was a coincidence or not. Probably not. Biting his lip, he pushed the door open. _

_"Matt?" he asked, his voice a whole lot quiter than before. He looked around. The room looked exactly like the one that he and Matt had been sharing for years, but the light was purple, it was completely clean, and there was a flat-screen TV against one wall. The TV was showing a high level on some kind of video game. Matt was reclined on the floor, joystick in hand, looking up at Mello, his fingers pressing buttons so quickly, the joystick moving so fast, that Mello couldn't follow the movements. _

_"Hey...what are you doing up here?" he asked, and Matt just smirked at him before focusing on the game again. Mello sighed and sat down next to him. He kept hearing a weird sound, as if music were being played on a floor below them, or in a closet nearby. A kind of haunting feeling. _

_"D'you hear that?" Mello asked, not wanting to seem paranoid, but the sound was getting to him. Matt looked at him briefly, before flashing him a bright smile, his teeth glinting from the light coming from the TV. Mello was beginning to get a little nervous, as he caught some lyrics flying into his head like some kind of psychic message._

_ 'Gamer's starin' at the tv set, Play that, lemme see that NES. Gamer's starin' at the tv set. Play that, lemme see that Genesis.' Mello was about to grab Matt and get out of there, but Matt suddenly began to sing randomly, in a very low...sexy...voice. _

_"Come play with me, come play with me, some psp, some 360, some ps3. Work them sticks, Gamer!" Mello's jaw dropped, and he was about to laugh, but Matt continued, watching Mello carefully. _

_"Touch all the buttons on the controller, grab all those joysticks and give 'em a good twirl..." Mello couldn't help it, he looked down at Matt's hands that were artfully dancing over the buttons and controlls on his console. _

Damn, he's good with his hands...no,no,no. Not allowed to think dirty thoughts about best friend. Never ever... 

_But Matt was continuing, in such a seductive way that it was impossible that he didn't want Mello to be turned on. _

_"I wanna see you playing on your living room floor, this here ain't luck, what you think I play so much for?" Mello gasped silently; was this it? The real reason that Matt played videogames so much? To be so totally successful at turning Mello on? Oh, my. _

_"And I'm just getting warmed up; it takes half a day before I get a sore butt." Now _that _was definitely an innuendo. Mello could feel his pants getting tighter by the minute, and he was blushing as badly as Matt normally did. But this Matt was cool and cold, simply gazing at Mello with his deep blue eyes, his goggles positioned in hair, his hands...his hands doing what they do best. God that sounded hot. _

_"Clicky clicky clicky now I'm in the next world. Work them sticks, gamer." Okay, Mello was feeling his pants tighten increasingly as Matt ran his hand up and down the joystick. Oh, God. Just don't listen to him...don't listen... _

_"Shout to my mamma's crib, we can play until daybreak...We can play until your thumbs ache, think about that, but right now I'm gonna master-" bate. bate. bate. Mello was biting his tongue, because he knew that Matt knew that 'masterbate' was what Mello wanted him to say. Because it was hot. And then Mello would say, 'no, don't! I'll take care of it for you...' Crud. _

_"..the game Grand Theft Auto. You think I'm going fast now, just wait until I hit turbo..." Mello could hardly take it any more, he needed Matt...soo sooo soooo badly...God damnit. Try as he might, he couldn't help but watch as Matt practically gave his joystick a handjob, all the while winning his videogame by a landslide. _

_"I play in their world, work them sticks, Gamer." _

_"Matt, stop it! Seriously...this is weird!" Mello protested, but his voice seemed to vanish into the purple-coloured air. _

_"Work it to the right, your finger to the left...Work it all around 'till your fingertips are red..." Seriously? Mello thought, half irritated, half excited, Matt was turning him on more than any porno he'd ever watched in his whole life. Matt smirked at Mello. _

_"Sure...Against beginners you're unbeat, but lemme see how you play when you play against the junkie." Mello's jaw dropped: it was almost like Matt had read his mind. Surely, the 'beginners' were the pornos, or maybe the bimbo airheads he sometimes went to if he was bored. Somehow...Matt was the only one who had ever turned Mello on this much before. Mello shot a glance down at his pants, and bit his lip in embarassement; it was starting to hurt, now. _

_"'Cause you're nothing but a rookie, I hope your butt's ready to recieve a serious whoopin'..." Mello could have laughed, because Matt _always _said things like that, you know, 'whoop your butt', 'kick serious booty', 'whack your sissy ass'. It was just so Matt. _

_"Imma show you some new tricks I just learned...work them sticks, Gamer..." Matt finished, giving Mello a look that was full of longing and lust. Suddenly Mello was upon him, the controller tossed from Matt's hand. They were on the floor, Matt's hands running up Mello's sides, Mello's teeth biting down on Matt's lower lip..._

_Mello blinked suddenly. Was that a...wrinkle? And a...moustache? And was Matt suddenly...BALD! Mello crawled away in horror. Suddenly...Matt was...Roger. _

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!" Mello squealed, rolling out of bed onto the floor. He landed with a bump, and looked up to see Matt laughing at him, also on the floor. It was just too much for Mello, after having Matt all hot and seductive, and then it was Roger, and now Matt was laughing... But Matt had stopped laughing. Mello looked up. Matt was looking at him, his expression was a little confused, but mostly awkward. And he wasn't looking at Mello's face. Mello, filled with dread, followed his gaze to his pants.

And then he saw it.

A happy tent.

Very obvious.

SHIT.

Mello dove back into bed, his face bright red, ordered Matt to forget everything, and began to fake-snore.

"I know you're faking..." Matt called, and Mello could almost _feel _him laughing.

"Shut up, Matty. You suck!"

"No, I blow."

"Matt...that joke got old AGES ago!" Mello said, secretly feeling his pants twitch at the idea of 'blow'.

Jeez...

_Weird dream..._


	5. Watching the Colours as They Run

Sooo...I know the last chapter was bordering on masterdebating...lolz, but never mind. Hopefully nobody was terrible scarred, but I seriously doubt it. Haha. This one's gonna happen the same night as Mello's dream, and it's gonna be kinda the same sort of stuff going on...I just realized that I use a song in almost every one of these chapters. I guess I'll keep going with that, if nobody minds. I just think it's funny. also, most of my dreams have some kind of musical accompanyment...:)

* * *

**Watching the colours as they run**

**

* * *

**

Matt shucked off his stripy longsleeve, and tugged off his striped jeans, tossing them to the floor by his bed. He flopped down onto his mattress, welcoming it's cool blankets and soft pillow. He'd been playing his psp all day, having skipped all his classes in favour of finally beating the 3rd Birthday. Okay, so it wasn't hard, for him, it was just...addicting. He glanced at Mello, and caught him with an expression of psychotic perversion on his face. Matt grinned.

"You okay, Mells? You look...a little gung-ho-ish. Lemme guess, you're thinking about chocolate." Mello immediately wiped the triumphant grin off his face, and Matt laughed under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah." Mello muttered, and Matt laughed. "It's okay, silly. I bet I look like that when I play videogames." he said, smiling. Mello shook his head, but didn't say anything. Matt bit back a wider grin, and rolled over in bed. Mello, separated from chocolate for _any _period of time...was pretty freaky.

"Night Matty."

"G'night Mells." Matt replied

He closed his eyes.

_"Matty~! C'mere..." Matt looked up from his game. Sure, it was his last level, and sure, he'd skipped all his classes to play it to the end, but whatever. Mello was, frankly, more fun. And a zillion times hotter than the last boss. He dropped his game (after saving, duh) and walked towards the bathroom. _

_"Yeah, Mells, whatcha wan..." he broke off in total shock. _

_Gone was the chipped shower with the broken curtain. Gone were the toilet, sink, and mirror. The tatty towells and bathmat were no more. Suddenly the bathroom door opened up into some kind of football field-sized atrium. _

_And it was full of gold. _

_There were gold tiles covering the floor, gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, golden waterslides, golden swimming pools, golden towel-rails with white fluffy towells...and everything was covered in chocolate. _

_There were chocolate tiles on the ceiling and walls, chocolate stairs up to the diving boards, chocolate mousse floating on the chocolate fondue-filled swimming pools, and molten chocolate spraying from the golden fountains. Matt pinched himself. But the bathroom didn't change. _

_"Um...Mello?" he asked weakly. This could only be his doing...if it was even possible. _

_"Matty...come find me in the hottubs, okay?" Mello's voice suddenly echoed around the huge gilded room, as if it was on an intercom. _

_"Um..." _

_"Oh, and take off everything you're wearing. But I guess you can keep the boxers." Matt opened his mouth and shut it several times._

_ Mello was being...well...come to think of it, if he ever actually made the bathroom into a huge chocolate and gold infested swimming pool, this is probably what he'd do...aside from making his guests strip down. Not sure he'd do that. _

_Matt obeyed Mello's order, however, just for the heck of it. And because he wanted to explore the crazy gilded chocolate factory that now connected to his bedroom. He stripped out of his striped longsleeve, striped jeans, boots, gloves, socks, and goggles before looking around for the hottubs. He couldn't see them, the room was so big. _

_"Follow the signs, silly." Mello's teasing voice came over the intercom again -or that's what it sounded like. Matt sheepishly noticed a huge golden sign right next to him, that had a large chocolate arrow smeared on it. After seeing a few more signs like it while walking in the presented direction, Matt decided that Mello had written the arrows; there were enough handprints to leave little room for doubt. _

_Finally, he found Mello. In a huge, heart-shaped hottub. That, needless to say, was _not _full of water. There was melted chocolate in it, with chocolatey bubbles. Mello was topless, and knowing him, he probably wasn't wearing a bathingsuit, leaning against the edge of the golden tub. _

_"Hey, Matty! Isn't this great?" Mello exclaimed, gesturing for Matt to join him. _

_Matt cautiously edged nearer the pool, a little wary of Mello's outstretched hands. He was right in being cautious; as soon as he was close enough, Mello had grabbed his ankles and made him topple into the hottub. Matt resurfaced, gasping for air and covered in hot chocolate fondue. __Mello grinned at him. _

_"Hey there, Mattie. Isn't this fun?" he asked, grinning wickedly. Matt couldn't even speak: the situation was just _too _weird. _

_"Oh, look," Mello said, a wicked glint in his steel-blue eyes "You've got chocolate on you. I'd better...get it off..." he said in a rather frighteningly seductive voice. Matt assumed (or rather, half-hoped) that Mello was just going to get him a towel. _

_How wrong he was. _

_Mello suddenly pounced across the hottub, pressing Matt up against the edge, and looked at him alluringly. _

_"Mello...?" Matt asked weakly, but he knew it was no use. He would never be able to tell ANYONE as long as he lived, but he was being seriously turned on by his best friend in a chocolate-filled hottub. In a freaking dream. What are the chances of that happening, honestly? __Pretty high, considering Matt has a vivid imagination, Mello is hot, and he constantly eats chocolate. _

_Go figure._

_"Mello, seriously, what are you-" Mello suddenly covered Matt's vaguely protesting mouth with his own, kissing him fiercely. Matt, kissing back eagerly despite himself, was having a flashback to when he and Mello were kids:

* * *

_

_"Hey Mello?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Why do you always eat chocolate? I mean, I know you like it, but you eat it _all the time!_" "Yeah I know. It's so if anybody impulsively decides to make out with me -and I _want _them to- then I'll taste like chocolate, and it'll be hot."

* * *

_

_Matt rolled his eyes at the memory, but he understood now: making out with somebody who tasted like chocolate was damn straight _HOT_. Just saying. Mello broke away, leaving Matt totally horny and gasping for air. Mello grinned before placing his lips on Matt's neck, where a huge splatter of chocolate reached over his shoulder and down his chest. _

_"Love you, Matty." Mello said before kissing his collarbone. Matt fought not to cry out while Mello began licking and sucking on the chocolate-covered skin below his lips. 'That's it,' Matt thought fiercely as Mello continued his minstrations, 'If I ever get a terminal illness, and I'll die the next day, I think I'll get Mello to do this to me. As a dying wish.' _

_All of a sudden, Mello pulled away as some kind of mechanical music began echoing around the huge atrium. Matt looked around for the source of the sound, but by the time he looked back at Mello, the hottub was gone, and they were randomly on huge swings, swinging through the chocolate fountains, above the whipped cream floating chairs. Don't ask how you'd sit in those._

_ "C'mon, Matty, it's Karaoke!" Mello called out. Matt looked, and followed his pointing finger to a huge screen that seemed to have just suddenly appeared, which was obviously a huge karaoke screen. _

_"You're red, I'm yellow." Mello called, and Matt nodded, assuming that those would be the colours of the words._

_ He took a double-take at Mello, just realizing (with a sigh) that he wasn't naked anymore. Not that he'd seen much through the chocolate, but still... He was now wearing some kind of cream-coloured poofy dress, whose skirt ended at his thighs, revealing white and dark chocolate-coloured striped stockings with garters and everything. His feet were in dark-chocolate reminiscent bootees, and there were funny lacey cuffs on his wrists. _

_"You look...good, Mello!" Matt called across the space between them. Mello swung past with a finger raised, then suggested that Matt look at himself. Matt, unaware that he had somehow changed as well, gaped as he looked down._

_ He was wearing a huge, loose, Musketeer-style shirt in a white-chocolate hue, and the end of the shirt draped over a frilly dark-chocolate skirt, which was shorter than Mello's, but also poofier, like a lazy tutu or something. He, also, was wearing similar stockings to Mello, except his were tights. He wasn't wearing any shoes, and was that a...a bow in his hair? Matt shook his head, worrying for himself; what was his subconscious THINKING! _

_"Matty, it's you! Sing!" Mello suddenly cried out, and Matt looked at the screen before singing. Random, he'd never sung before in his life. _

_"Listen up, yall, 'cuz this is it. The boy that I'm banging is delicious." Matt suddenly blushed, certain that the lyrics had been altered...probably by Mello. Who was now singing._

_"Mellolicious, definition: make Matty go loco. He wants my treasure so he gets his pleasures from my photo. He can see me, he can squeeze me, I ain't easy, I aint sleazy, I got reasons why I tease'em, they just come and go like Seasons." _

_Matt vaguely wondered why Mello had switched from 'he' , which was obviously himself, Matt, to 'they'. Maybe he was talking about Near...and all those other guys. Probably._

_"Mellolicious, so delicious...but, I ain't promiscuous, and if you were suspicious, all that shit is ficticious. I blow kisses -MWAH- that put Matty on rock-rock, and he be linin' down the block, just to watch what I got." Mello sang, blowing Matt a flirtatious kiss as they swung past each other again. _

_Matt turned as the sound of fabric unrolling echoed through the room. Huge posters of Mello, completely naked except for melted chocolate, whipped cream, or chocolate bars, now covered the room. Embarassingly enough...Matt was more turned on than he had been in his life. Maybe because Mello chose that moment to swtich swings, pull Matt close, and whisper in his ear, 'I want you'. Could be that, you never know._

_"Four, tres, two, uno! Mellolicious..." Mello sang rather seductively, his arms wrapped loosely around Matt, one leg on either side of him. _

_"So delicious..." Matt whispered, blushing up to his ears._

_ "It's hot, hot!" _

_"So delicious..." _

_"I put Matty on rock, rock!" _

_"So delicious..."_

_ "You want a taste of what I got? I'm Mellolicious, T-t-tasty, tasty!" Mello finished the verse, kissing Matt intensely, and when he broke apart, Matt almost fell off the swing, he was so dizzy. _

_"Mellolicious def...Mellolicious def...Melolicious def...Mellolicious definition, make Matty go crazy, they always claim they know me, comin' to me, call me Baby." Matt grinned, remembering the time a couple days ago when some guy Mello said he was doing a Mafia-related favour for called him 'Baby'. Let's just say that guy's not gonna have any kids._

_"I'm the M to the I,H,A the E the L, and can no other lady make Matt kiss and tell, I'm Mellolicious.." _

_"So delicious.." Matt was smirking, he couldn't help it: it wasn't often that Mello inadvertantly refferred to himself as a 'lady'. _

_"My body stay vicious, I be up, shooting fellows just workin' on my mellow, Babe, say 'hello'" _

_"Ooh wee~" Matt was blushing like a tomato by this time. Lets just combine being called 'Babe' by the person he loves most in the world, still being exposed to huge posters of said person practically naked, be kissed and licked by said person without warning, __ and then he had to make the most ridiculous sound he'd made in his life. Oo-wee? What is that? _

_"I put Matty on rock-rock, and he be linin' down the block just to watch what I've got."_

_ "It's delicious..." And they missed a few verses while Mello tried to feed Matt a chocolate kiss without his hands. A few seconds later, Mello was singing, and Matt was clutching the side of the huge golden swing for support: so much kissing in such a short time was beginning to get to him. In a good way. _

_"Hold-hold-hold-hold up! Check it out..." Mello turned and looked at Matt steadily, who returned his gaze, still blushing. Mello smirked and leaned close, singing the next part in Matt's ear. _

_"Baby, baby, baby, if you really want me, Honey, keep your patience, then one day you'll get a taste, of my tasty-tasty...I'll be laced with lacey...It's so tasty, tasty, it'll make you crazy..." Despite being seriously turned on, and suddenly hopeful for his future with Mello, Matt managed to complete his next line, reading the red letters that blinked across the screen. _

_"T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty. __T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty. D to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, hit it, baby!" _

_"All the time I turn around, brothas gather round, always lookin' at me up and down, lookin at my *uh*..." At that moment, Matt had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from jumping Mello right there. Shy, sure, sexually inexperience, yes, but honestly, the sound Mello just made...God. _

_"I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin' to round up drama, Little mama I don't wanna take your man-" Matt was quite sure that was in reference to Beyond Birthday and L. Just saying._

_ "And I know I'm comin' off just a little bit conceited, and I keep on repeatin' how the boys wanna eat it, but I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientelle..." _

_"Cuz they say he's delicious, so delicious..." _

_"But I ain't promiscuous, and if you were suspicious, all that shit is ficticious, I blow kisses (mwah), that put Matty on rock-rock, and he be linin' down the block just to watch what I got. Four, tres, two, uno! My body stay vicious, I be up, shootin' fellows just workin' on my mellow, Babe, say 'hello'." _

_"Oo-wee!" Yet again, another embarassing sound. Matt supposed that it sounded cool when Michael Jackson or Will. did it, but just ridiculous when anybody _else _tried._

_ "I put Matty on rock-rock and he be linin' down the block, just to watch what I got." Mello tugged on Matt's skirt (damnit, he'd almost forgotten what he was -and wasnt- wearing), demanding attention. Matt, in a moment of serious bravery, kissed his neck._

_ "Ay, ay, ay,ay...Ay,ay,ay,ay..." Mello sang lustfully as Matt tried to suck on his neck the way Mello had done to him earlier. _

_"So delicious..." he mumbled, not even bothering to look at the screen, it got kind of repetitive anyways. _

_"You're Mellolicious,t-t-tasty, tasty." Mello laughed as Matt stole his line, but ruffled his hair, kissing his ear quickly. _

_"Matty, your turn." Matt looked up. Oh my. _

_"T, to the A, to the S-T-Y, boy you tasty. __T, to the A, to the S-T-Y, boy you tasty. __T, to the A, to the S-T-Y, boy you tasty. __T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the," _

_"Four, tres, two uno!" _

_"To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, __To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, __To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, __To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the-" _

_Matt was cut off as Mello suddenly flung himself upon the red head, kissing him passionately, his fingers tangling in his hair, breathing wild...and suddenly they were falling off the swing, down towards the choclate fondue-filled pools below. _

_But Matt didn't yell. He didn't even worry. What mattered was that Mello was in his arms. And that was good. And they were falling...falling...falling...and_

Matt opened his eyes. There was Mello, lying on the ground with a tent in his pants, and there he was, also lying on the ground. He began laughing, because Mello looked funny. Then he saw just how big his tent was, and he suddenly hoped he didn't have one...screw that, he did. But luckily, his sweatpants (and the pillow covering his crotch) hid it successfully. Mello swore and dove back into his bed.

Matt got up, rubbing the back of his head, and kind of wishing he could go back to sleep. The Mello in his dreams wasn't ordering him to forget everything he'd just seen.

However, Matt thought with a rueful smile as he clambered back into bed, the Mello in the real world was the one he loved with all his heart.

And he'd never change that, not even if he could. He thought again of the chocolate fountains, wearing skirts, the karaoke machine, the whipped cream chairs...

_Weird dream..._

_

* * *

_Hope you liked it! :) Review please\!_  
_


End file.
